


A Brother for Faiza

by kuro



Series: An (Un)fortunate Accident [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add-on to 'An (Un)fortunate Accident')</p>
<p>Faiza, the girl Steve saved from getting run over by a car, gets a little brother. Of course, Steve and Tony are somehow involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother for Faiza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).



> So yeah, this happened because I couldn't stop thinking about Faiza and her family. I felt bad because her parents didn't even get names. 
> 
> Thanks to inukagome15 for the beta! <3
> 
> Please note: mom = Lucy, mama = Karima

A list of things that Faiza DOESN'T like:

  * Frogs

  * Celery

  * When she isn't allowed to go play outside




 

A list of things Faiza likes:

  * Spaghetti

  * Her Captain America Bear

  * Her brother, who will be born soon




 

“But, mooooom,” Faiza whined, “I wanted the pink ribbon today.”

“Well, I'm sorry princess,” her mom answered in a rather stressed tone, “it's not my fault you didn't clean it up and left it lying around.”

Faiza pouted at her mom, but as usual, she was unimpressed by the display. Faiza had lots of different ribbons, blue and green and red and yellow ones because they all looked beautiful in her dark hair. But today she had wanted to wear her favourite pink one. Why hadn't she put it into the box with all of her other ribbons?

Faiza was still feeling sorry for herself when her mama suddenly started shouting in the bedroom.

“Lucy! Lucy, come quickly, I think my water just broke!” she called out for Faiza's mom, who was out of the kitchen and in the bedroom in a matter of seconds. Faiza followed her a little slower.

Her mama was sitting on the bed, holding her stomach. Faiza's eyes grew wide.

“Is something with the baby?” she asked fearfully.

“Something is with the baby, all right,” her mom answered, sliding her hands through her hair like she did when she was stressed sometimes. “Your brother has decided to finally join his family.”

“I'm going to meet my brother?” Faiza squealed excitedly. Her mama smiled and nodded, but then she grew tense and clasped her stomach a little tighter. Faiza scuttled over to her and laid a calming hand on her stomach.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“A little,” her mama said, smiling again. “But it will be over soon.”

* * *

 

They had rushed to the hospital, and Faiza wasn't really sure what exactly was going on. Nurses were bustling here and there, asking lots of questions she didn't understand. Her mom was constantly alternating between taking care of Faiza and encouraging her mama.

“Karima, you are so strong,” she said to Faiza's mama at some point, holding her hand tightly. Faiza thought she sounded both puzzled and proud at the same time. That surprised her since she _knew_ her mama was the strongest of them all. But then, many things that were obvious to her were incomprehensible to adults. 

After a while, there was a hesitant knock on the door. A nurse popped her head in.

“There is a Mr. Rogers and a Mr. Stark here for you,” she said, an unbelieving expression on her face. Faiza immediately bounced through the room, slipping past the nurse.

“Uncle Steve! Uncle Tony!” she shouted. They were standing out in the hallway, getting strange looks from the doctors and nurses who passed by. Tony laughed when he saw Faiza dash out into the hallway, spreading his arms so he could catch her, just like he did every time. Faiza jumped into his arms and kissed him on his cheek enthusiastically when he lifted her up.

“You haven't visited for sooo long,” she pouted.

“We're really sorry for that, ma'am, we had to beat up some bad guys,” he said with a smile, giving her a comforting pat on her head.

“Did you punch them in the face?” she asked, boxing into the air, mimicking Steve punching the bad guys.

“I just might have,” Steve answered, chuckling.

Her mom popped her head out of the hospital room.

“Hey, guys,” she greeted. Tony bobbed Faiza around a little.

“We're going to take care of her,” he said. “Give our best wishes to Karima.”

“Will do,” her mom grinned. “And don't build anything that blows up!”

“Neve~r,” both Tony and Faiza singsonged, and Steve just sighed.

* * *

 

Faiza liked both of her uncles. Her parents liked to tell her the story of how Steve had saved her from getting run over by a car, but even though she loved the story, she couldn't remember much of it herself. Her mama always said that it was probably better like that.

But if Steve was her hero, Tony was her favourite. He would _always_ listen to her earnestly, and he would play with her and show her how to build robots and other mechanical stuff. Steve joked sometimes that the reason they got along so well was that Tony was basically a child himself, but Faiza couldn't really see why that would be something to laugh about. He understood things much better than the rest of the grown-ups.

Tony dutifully carried her to the elevator that brought them up to the penthouse on the very top of Avengers Tower. The first time she had been here, she had been stuck to the enormous windows for the whole duration of the visit, looking out at the wonderful sight of the city unfolding below her. Now, she had gotten used to it (and sometimes took pictures to brag to her friends). Once they arrived upstairs, Faiza jumped down to the floor, having filled her quota of Tony-cuddles, and snooped around.

“Is Natasha here?” she asked curiously. “She promised to teach me a new trick!”

“Sorry,” Steve apologised with a smile. “She is busy with something else, and won't be back for a while.”

“Well,” she stated matter-of-factly, “then Uncle Tony and I will have to blow stuff up.” Tony laughed and gave her a thumbs-up.

“Why did I ever introduce the two of you,” Steve said and rolled his eyes, but Faiza had learned by now to make out when Steve was joking, and he was definitely joking now.

Tony lead her down into his workshop, which was as strange and fascinating as usual. Dum-e greeted her with excited beeping and wheeled her through the workshop for a bit. It had become routine by now.

“I wished I had a Dum-e, too,” Faiza sighed.

“Well, a full size Dum-e is probably a little too much, but what do you think about a Mini-me?” Tony asked with a grin. The sparkle in Faiza's eye was probably all the answer he needed. The two of them immediately started making plans, designing a mini Dum-e while the original Dum-e stood behind them, loudly beeping his approval.

Steve joined them with drinks and snacks after a while, and soon, he got pulled into it as well, all of them ending up completely engrossed in putting Mini-me together and programming him.

They were so engrossed in the whole programming process that they were really surprised to suddenly get a phone call, relayed to them by JARVIS, that told them that Faiza's brother had safely arrived, and they should return to the hospital now.

Faiza immediately forgot all about Mini-me, skipping ahead to the elevator and telling them to hurry up. She wanted to see her brother, _now_.

* * *

 

Faiza stared at the tiny bundle that her mom was holding out to her with wide eyes. Her brother had the same dark hair and dark eyes as she did. He also had the snub nose and the lips that were prone to pout. He was _perfect_.

“He's so _tiny_ ,” she said. “And full of wrinkles!” Her mom laughed at that, and showed her how she had to hold him correctly.

“Yes, he is tiny,” she said. “But you just watch, he will get bigger very fast from now on!”

Faiza stared down at the little bundle in her arm, fascinated. One day, he would grow as big as Faiza. Maybe he would grow to be as big as Steve.

“Congratulations, Karima,” Steve and Tony said, standing at her mama's bed. Tony handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers, most of them flowers that Faiza had never seen before.

“Karima, Lucy, about the name...” Steve started, looking a little pained. Her mama scoffed, waving the bouquet at Steve energetically, despite looking rather exhausted.

“Did you think we go back on our promise?” she asked Steve. “Steven Grant, it's a done deal.”

“Karima...” Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“You should be proud to get someone named after you,” Tony complained, leaning into Steve's side. “I'm still waiting for someone to name their child after _me_.”

“As if anyone would want to name their child after you,” her mom laughed and slapped him on the arm. Tony made a sad face at her.

“I will name my first son after you!” Faiza piped up, not wanting Tony to be sad about it. Tony brightened immediately and came over to hug both her and the baby.

“Ah, at least someone loves me,” he smiled, kissing Faiza on the forehead and giving her brother a gentle caress, smiling down at him with curiosity and fascination (just like Faiza had been doing just now).

“Hey,” Steve complained. “I distinctly remember putting that ring on your finger. Why do you think that was?” Tony lifted one of his eyebrows.

“No, wait,” Steve backtracked. “Don't answer that question.” Faiza looked back and forth between the two of them, confused. What exactly were they talking about?

Unfortunately, she never got to ask, because Steven Grant chose that very moment to finally announce himself powerfully. Faiza looked up at her parents, scared.

“Moooom,” she cried, tearing up herself. Her mom only laughed and went to retrieve her brother from her arms.

* * *

 

Steve sighed happily when he and Tony had finally said their good-byes and gotten in the car to get driven home. Tony was leaning against him, head on his shoulder and the hand with his ring on it interlaced with Steve's. Hearing him sigh, Tony looked up at him.

“Happy?” he asked.

“Very,” Steve answered, kissing his soon-to-be husband on the lips. “They have a happy family, I have a happy family. I'd like to think that was the best possible thing that could have come out of that car accident.”

“You're completely exaggerating,” Tony accused him.

“Not at all,” Steve countered, releasing Tony's hand and pulling him into a tender embrace. “You are so much more than I ever could have expected finding in the 21st century. I have no words for my happiness.”

Tony didn't reply, but he hugged Steve back, squeezing him tightly.

That was all the answer Steve really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr]](http://kurowrites.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the deal: If anyone is interested, I might actually be willing to write more in this verse. Tell me if you're interested or have any suggestions. ^^


End file.
